Exhume my darkness
by XaccemFlare
Summary: Hey, my name is... hmm what is my name? Think it began with a V. This is what I get for begin infected (Vanven story based off warm bodies)


To clarify some definitions.

Neos: Are main infected ones that spread darkness (based on neoshadows). They spread darkness through ooze to blood contact unless the heart is eaten or removed. Possess great strength, slow movement and minor cognitive thinking. Retained their human shapes but become darken from the infection and golden eyes.

Husk: Are the final form of darkness infection (based on nobodies husk). Eat anything that emits a light aura. Fast and grayish color. Has no sense of reasoning only instinct. Very deformed and beyond saving.

Keyblade: Only weapon to kill off the infected people. It is not the cure or best offense. Can be disarmed and cannot be re-summon to wielder hands.

Exhume my darkness

V POV

_They say darkness has no place in this realm._

_That it should be killed on sight._

_I wish I could connect with people, but I can't. When I see a living person, a bright light shines within them that makes me want to snuff it out. It tastes like fuzzy peaches. The heart itself doesn't have any flavor, but the texture makes it worthwhile._

_Man, I feel so lonely. Did I mention that I lost most of my memories before I started eating people. Maybe my name was Victor, or Vincent… hmm I know it starts with a V._

"Rrrhh… rhhh…" groan a nearly identical neos

_That is my twin brother, S. Or I assume he is my twin, it is hard to tell colors since everyone has a shade of black. I'm wearing like a darkened red sweater and some torn black jeans and grey shirt. S wore a blue shirt with a red vest hoodie and blacken jeans like me.. Being a neo can be so bland. We all just roam around sniffing out the next meal._

A neo begins to shred his skin, revealing a grey grotesque lithe body with no eyes, mouth with teeth and single digit appendages.

_Come on, you didn't need to tear yourself apart. That there is a neo becoming a husk. That is what I have to look forward to? A husk loses all reasoning and hope. They no longer wish to exist so they are unstable and like us neos, like to feast on the light. The major difference is their speed and ferocity. Much faster than a neo and nearly greater than a human. _

"_Ggrr… hunger.." _said S.

"Mmrphm" came from a different neo.

_Well, there is my best friend, Z. Or as close as a best friend from ones those eat and devour hearts for eternity. We mostly just grunt, groan and awkwardly stare at each other at a bar counter. I believe I'm at the harbor. I can hear the sound of waves._

_When I like to be away from the other neos, I like to go into my cruiseliner. No one but S. comes in. It isn't like I forbid them. Just seems my twin acts like he is my shadow, even though we are both darkness beings. _

"*Sniff*…light", S _smell a nearby edible food source._

_A small pack of us clump together walking or shuffling there. This will take awhile._

*Hollow Bastion 2 hours prior*

Twin blonds began loading up for a scouting mission. The darker blond boy named Roxas said, "Ven, you should totally rub this keyblade sensually next time Terra sees you." The keyblade was the living only means to kill off the darkness. However, due to the neo's regenerative ability, you have to strike right in the heart. Cutting off the head helps to disable them, but they just pull back together in time.

The other blond was blushing. "Roxas, stop being so childish? We are going on a scout mission for weapons and food. Don't forget the threat of the neos?" Ventus was the serious and realistic person. He used to have a bubbly personality, but that was years ago since the infection took place over the world. Now, living in Hollow Bastion, he has closed his heart even to his loved ones.

"I know already, just want to lighten up your grim mood. When was the last time you smile, Ven?" Roxas was the younger twin. Even with the collapse of society, he kept an optimistic personality; possibly from his lover Axel. Both have experienced the lost of their parents and friends to the infected. Ventus had to slash Aqua's head off as she tried to attack Terra, which she was a best friend to Terra and Ventus. Perhaps, Roxas would have been the same if Xion had to be killed off.

The honey hair boys left their residence which was the largest bell tower in Twilight Town. At the top they could sit, play or talk around the ledge without falling. Their living quarters were also at the top area, but shield with soundproof walls from the nearby bells. They met up with their boyfriends: Terra, a 6'2 brunette with spiky coif head while he had the strength, he lacked speed or mobility; Axel, a height of 6'1 much lighter frame than Terra with his signature auburn hairs that extended out like a hedgehog. Axel fighting ability was not brute force like Terra, it was more acrobatic. The four of them were getting ready for their mission when a daily propaganda advertisement popped up. It showcased Ventus' Mentor in the big screen.

_We citizen of Hollow Bastion are the light in the darkness._

_ The darkness tries to separate, but we will prevail together._

_ Everyone here is a vital key to eliminating the darkness from our world._

_ For a brighter tomorrow, For the light._

"That was one pep talk," Axel sarcastically said. "Make me feel less like a tool."

"Shh, you know they discipline any disrespect to Commander Eraqus." Roxas warned. The gate opened, unshealthing their keyblade, the four rendezvous with a second team. They were Olette, Xion, Pence and Wakka. Xion went ahead of her group to go hug Roxas. "Roxas, I missed you so much. Here, I picked up some marigolds for you and Ventus to share." Xion loved picking and learning about flowers. Maybe in peaceful time, she could have been working at a floral shop. Ventus ignored their friendly reunion to march on toward their mission.

They walked along a foreboding scene of radiant town. They spotted a Moogle shop and went to scavenging the abandon shop for supplies. Sound of footsteps and eerie moaning. Unfortunately, they were trapped inside with only one exit way.

The neos showed up. Everyone unsheathed their keyblade but went into different points so they weren't pinned down.

"We're gonna die here. Aren't we?" Xion said in paralyzing fear.

V POV

_We found some living things inside a moogle shop storage. Hunger took control and we busted in. We leaped forward jumping onto two males and already eating their light. A blade sliced my shoulder. I looked in the direction scoffing off the strike of the would-be attacker. He had a big build with brunette hair. "Nice ring" I thought to myself as I lunged at him and disarmed his sword. He screamed in pain as I stabbed his chest and ripped out his beating heart. I always need to feed on the light, but the heart is the best part. It allows me to see memories from the person I eat. It is the closest thing to being alive again._

_I can see fragment memories of his childhood. "…I always wanted to be a pilot..." "…WAHHH, why did Mr. bubbles die?" and more flashed from that one bite. _

_I grabbed his ring then stashed it and his remaining heart in my pocket. Across from me, my brother S was eating a red head. He had a messier style of eating, but he can extract a heart as clean as I could. There were more screaming and shouting as two living stand fighting. S and I lifted up our heads and for the first time. *_THUMP THUMP*

_I felt something weird inside me. Something warm when I should it impossible to feel. S looked at me and back at the two living males. Ohh, they were twins. S and I moved closer to the twins while the other neos fed on the other living. The lighter blond tried to take a swing at me. I dislodged it from his hands. The darker blond tried to help, but S pinned him down. I didn't get why, but I had no urge to feed. There was no hunger. The boy shivered and closed his eyes. I didn't know what to do, but I wanted to be with this attractive male. I touched my wound and pick up some dark ooze. I smeared it on the stiffen boy's cheek._

"_Keep… Safe…" I said._

_S followed my example and gave the other twin some dark ooze. The other neos didn't recognize the scent of the living when our ooze hid their scent. The neos marched back to the marine bay. S and I lead the twins with the pack. I saw a black hair girl hidden, unable to do anything. I ignored her._

_The twin males looked confused that they aren't dead, but they had no choice but to follow S and I. We reached the cruise-boat that I made home. S and I parted going to adjacent rooms with a blond for each. The boy looked scared and cradled himself to the corner once I let go of his arm. I played some record music to lighten the mood._

"Why did you save me_?" he asked me._

_I shrugged. I didn't know why, but I wanted to protect him._

"_Safe…here…won't…eat" I don't think he believed me. He stayed close to the corner to watch me until he fell asleep from exhaustion. I found some blankets and covered him with it. I walked away, taking a midnight bite into the brunette guy heart._

_Images of him and the blonde showed up. They were to be engaged. Ahh… that would explain the ring I snatched. Then a tunnel under a stadium that leads to the inside of Hollow Bastion. They went outside to have some fun knowing the dangers of the neos._

_A hand touched me. I jumped back to see S looking at me. I wasn't aware he was here. Maybe bringing the twins here was a bad idea. S and I went back to the boys. _

"Ok, we appreciated that you saved us, but we really need to go home." The blonds said.

_S replied_, "Not safe… here safe…"

_The blond I was fond with said_, "we're starving here, can you get food for us?"

_I couldn't understand food, so I shrugged back to them. They searched around the cruise-liner hoping to get this food. They found some in the kitchen pantry and dug into it like a neos to a heart._

"_Mhmmm… that's some good chili. Ventus try some." The dark blond said. _

_So the blonde name is Ventus. "Roxas, you know I prefer Ven. Maybe I won't share this yummy minestrone soup with you." Ventus said sticking out his tongue._

_After the twin ate their fill, we followed them as they explore the cruise ship. They found some skateboards and moved really fast. I couldn't catch up to them. Ven came to me and offered me the board._

"_Come on, it's easy." He guided me onto the board. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there._

"_You need to push with your left foot," He lifted and pushed his left foot to demonstrate it to me. I did as he said. I lifted and pushed my left leg but crashed down. It didn't hurt, but I just laid back turning my head to Ventus. The ocean blue boy laughed from my failure to use the skateboard. Roxas manage to get S in one. He was just rolling very slowly. Once again, the twin laughed from our miserable attempts._

_Dusk settled in. On the roof, Ven and I stood looking at the ghostly harbor. "I bet this used to be so beautiful with people and not neos…" I nodded. I don't have memories from before, so seeing a haunting marine was common scenary. Ven and Roxas went into their cabin room with I and S going into their corresponding rooms as watchers._

"_Don't be creepy, don't stare… don't stare… dammit I'm staring aren't I" I said to myself while looking directly at Ventus._

"_Do you have to look at me as I sleep, uhmm. What is your name?" Ven tucked his body under the covers._

"_This is it, a connection, he request my name. But, fuck it all, I don't remember." I said mentally while not responding back yet._

"_V…V…." I mustered out the remnants of my unknown name._

"_Vi? Vick? Uhm how about I just call you V?" Ventus suggested. I hasten the nodded. I felt happy. He knows my name is V. _

_While he rested in bed, I took another bite from his fiancé heart to look back into their lives together. Seems it was like 2 years when Terra proposed. Because of the constant threat of neos, they never went for the ceremony, Terra always postponed it. "Sorry Ven, but I can't share a life with the threat of becoming a neos." I saw Ven cried. Crying from a silent rejection._

_S shook me up. "Blonds… missing…" I feared for this moment. Shuffling along, the twins were facing against our fellow neos. One of them being Z. S and I leaped overhead into the center where the blonds were using chairs or kitchen knives to defend themselves. I held out my left hand and wrapped my right hand to Ventus. S followed my example._

"_Living…EAT!" Z blurted out._

_I shook with resolve, "No… eat living…no eat…"_

_The other neos stop and stared at this unique display; living and neos accepting each other. I could swear there were burst of red light emitting from Z and the other neos watching me and S hold on tightly to our living._

_This moment of peace got interrupted when a husk arrived and shrieked out._

"_Go…Run…" Z patted my shoulder. He would stall the husk long enough for our escape._

_The other neos grabbed hold of the two husks and prevented them from going further to us. Roxas, S, Ventus and I dashed to the only place for refuge: Hollow Bastion. We ran far enough from the harbor. In the hazy desolate twilight town, the rainfall drenching us four. We hurried to a nearby house to get out of the rain. Ventus and Roxas shivered incessantly, I could feel the wetness, but I didn't suffer like Ven or Roxas. In the master bedroom, the twins stripped down into their boxers. I couldn't stop thinking, "holy shit, they're taking it off". Ventus had developing abs and nice pecs, but he was more lithe in his arms and legs. He looked so frail. S stared at Roxas more athletic build. He was like sprinter, burst of speed and agile. I could see a drool forming on S._

"_HEY!" Roxas squeaked, "No looking"._

_His warning didn't stop me from this exposition. Ventus and Roxas jumped onto the master bed. Roxas and Ventus snuggled with their blankets. Ventus turned to me and Roxas to S._

_Ventus gave a sad look, "you two are really odd. I never met neos that didn't eat people or turned them into another neos." I shrugged. What was I to say. I never experience this before. To care about a living and not want to eat their light._

"_I think S looks pretty cute," Roxas said._

"_Who's S?" Ventus answered back._

"_The cuter neos that likes to rub my back. He makes me feel so happy." Roxas said as S climbed onto bed and rubbed Roxas._

"_Pfft, I still think you're hotter, V." Ventus words made me feel another heartbeat. Then something struck me in my memories. S and I murdered their former lovers. A strong pain in my gut kept throbbing on. I needed to show Ventus who I really am._

"_It was us… we took friends…" I said._

"_Huh" the twins responded. S and I took out an earring from the red hair person and the ring from the brunette in our hands. The blonds took the items. I could see a tear build up inside them. They repositioned away from me or S._

"_I didn't want to believe you murdered my fiancé. But who was I kidding. It is your nature, right?" Ventus choked on his last words. I didn't know what to do. I was feeling tired. My eyelids for the first time felt like closing._

_I was in a meadow field, walking towards a tall man. It was Terra. I reached up to him, but I wasn't dark anymore. My skin showed a fleshy pink hue. _

"V, what do you wish to me?" Terra inquired.

"I don't know. What can I be?" I wasn't making short speeches. They were full sentences.

Terra closed his eyes and looked me with a calm expression, "whatever you choose to be. This is your life. Ventus needs you now… "

"Needs you now…"

"Now…"

_I woke up to see the bed empty with S waking up from sleeping. Did they leave without saying goodbye?_

"_What now?" S said._

_I felt an emptiness inside me. A sharp emptiness wishing to end it all. "Go home…"_

Ventus POV

We left in the middle of the night and made good progress to Hollow Bastion main gate. Roxas and I were slumming about the revelations. S and V murdered Axel and Terra. Yet, they saved and protected us from neos. They even cared for us.

A gentle hand overlapped mine, "Ven, it's ok. I feel the same turmoil. Those neos were very special. Yes, they took our lovers away. I won't forget that, but they risked themselves to shelter us when they could have eaten us at any time. You can't tell me the time we spent with them didn't mean anything."

I couldn't look at Roxas or respond. The gate guard asked us to stand still for a scan. We got the clean check to enter then I saw my master. Master Eraqus was right behind those doors ready to hug his pupils.

"Roxas, Ventus, I feared I had lost you two like the others. How did you manage to survive?" Eraqus asked.

"We-" I got interrupted.

"We hid ourselves in some debris and ran to a nearby home to hold out until it was safe to get back here. Neither of us are infected as you can see, Master." Roxas said. Without anymore question, we returned to our loft in the bell tower. Xion was there. She cried and hugged us to death. We cried alongside because we thought she had died with the others.

"So, how did you guys make it out alive and not infected?" Xion asked.

Roxas blushed a bit and I looked away from her direction. "Uhmm, we were kinda saved by two neos who may or may not have liked us." Roxas choked up saying the last two words.

Xion gasped with two hands covering her face, "omg are you two cheating on your lovers?"

I bit my lip to hold back the tears, "you mean ex-lovers. As it turns out, those neos killed them and saved us." I lost my willpower to hold back my anger.

"Why did they have to save me and Roxas?!" I screamed while resting my head on Xion's lap.

I felt Roxas' hand on my head with Xion's hand. "Brother, I know how it feels. Yet, they told us the hidden truth. That they wanted us to find closure in their deaths." Roxas spoke in such wisdom and rationality while being the younger brother.

V POV

_S and I found a lot of neos at the crossroads. Z was among them and went up to me._

"_where…living…?" Z said._

_I pointed in the direction behind me, "safe…home…" Ventus will be safe without me. I will go on forever lonely because I told him the truth._

_Zack rested his hand on my shoulders, "Bitches..."_

_I didn't felt any better. "Why…neos…here?" S asked._

"_Husks…kick out… see neos change…" Z lifted my head to see the neos were much different. They were mimicking the hand holding that S and I did with Roxas and Ventus. _

"_Are we changing?" I said mentally._

"_Must…find blonds…husks hunt you and blonds…" Z warned me. The husk didn't want to see the neos like this. We could be curing ourselves. I had to go find Ventus and tell him about this._

_Retracing the memories from Terra's light as I finished the last morsel of his heart. I confirmed the secret entrance to Hollow Bastion inside the blitzball stadium. The other neos waited under the glass dome while S and I moved into the city. I didn't realize until now that S and I showed less signs of darkness. We almost passed as living._

_I remembered that Ventus lives in the tallest bell tower. And it was where I would find him._

_I knocked on the door._

"_Who is it?" a girly male voiced spoke._

"_V…" I tried to express._

_Ventus peek opened the door and saw me and S standing there. "This is so messed up, what the hell is wrong with you two? You could have been killed. This place is not safe for you." Ventus sounded mad. Maybe he didn't want me here, but I had to tell him._

"_Neos…S and I…changing…look" Ventus examined my complexion. He saw more of a pinkish hue on my face. And the hazy blackness on my limbs isn't as opaque._

"_Ven, who's at the door? GACK!" It was the same black girl I saw from the encounter in the moogle shop. She must have survived after the neos left._

"_Is that V and S?" She asked._

_Ventus bowed, "Yes, Xion. These are the two neos that saved me and Roxas." _

"_EEeeiii. They are so hot!" Xion squealed. She had a weird smiley look to her. Not sure if she was planning to attack, but she grabbed S and my hands, pulling us inside._

"_They can't stay here. Eraqus would annihilate them without a second thought." Ventus objected having us here._

_S and Roxas were snuggling it out, "I missed you so much S. Did you miss me?" S squeezed tighter to express his happiness to Roxas. _

"_S… missed Roxas…" S said. Roxas pecked him on the neck and continue sharing their affection._

_I desired for Ventus to hold me as Roxas held onto my brother. Does he still despise me for what I did to Terra?_

"_Roxas, get a grip. He is still infected. One wrong move and you will be like them." Ventus said. I guess he hasn't forgiven me yet._

"_Aww, Ven. Look at those two, they were made for each other. S and Roxas sitting on the ledge: K-I-" Xion got interrupted by Ventus._

"_L-L –O-N—S-I-G-H-T" Ventus grimly said. He really didn't see it was possible for neos to be together._

"_Bro, you have to forgive V. Look at him, he is like a lost puppy looking for a new owner." Roxas did a good job defending me, except how can a dog and a creature of darkness be comparable?_

_Ventus took me into his bedroom. "WOOOOOO!" Xion and Roxas lifted their hands in a wave motion while jeering out a woo sound._

"_Shut up, you gossip girls." Ventus retorted._

_I was in his bedroom based on Terra's memories. He looked me deep in my eyes. "V, I want to know. Do you feel sorry for killing Terra?" I felt a searing pain when he said Terra. It was like my arm being ripped off slowly._

"_Yes…pain…regret…sad for Ven" I expressed my words to Ventus. I didn't want him to suffer anymore. He leaked out fluid from his eyes and attempted to strangle me. He sniffled and rubbed his nose to my neck._

_When he re-looked at me, he smiled like when he saw Terra. "Thank you, V. I'm sorry I ran away, I couldn't stop feeling betrayed when it wasn't your intentions." We returned to the group and it seems they had a plan. S explained there were husk coming._

"_Husk…hunting us and you too…" S said._

_Xion stood up, "we gotta warn Master Eraqus about the husk invasion." It was unaminous for our group. We snuck up to the main military operations and it seems they were planning a big strike. Ventus pointed out the man with the ponytail was Master Eraqus, but he begrudgingly hated all darkness. Ventus managed to separate Eraqus from his liaisons._

"_Ventus, what is so urgent that you request my time when a swarm of husk is reportingly barreling down on us as we speak." Master Eraqus said in stern commanding voice._

_Ventus took a deep breath, "that's why I came here. The husk know about the stadium entrance and there are the neos who…"_

_Master Eraqus freaked out. "WHAT! The neos are here, too. We must eradicate them before the husk come while we are engaging against the neos. This is a dark-", Eraqus got interrupted._

"_But master, the neos are here to help. They are changing."Ventus pleaded._

_Eraqus jested out a laugh,"Ahhaha, and tell me what good will that do? The only good neos is a non existing one."_

_I ran up to defend Ventus as he seemed to be losing grounds. I braced my arms around Ventus. "And who are you?"_

"_I'm…V…" He cut the distance between me and his keyblade._

"_You're a neo scumbag, aren't you? I can see it in your corrupted face." Master Eraqus words filled with venomous contempt._

"_Master, please don't. He was the reason I am alive. He saved me from being infected." Ventus tugged his arms. Eraqus shoved Ven aside leaving me alone with his armed master._

"_When I am done piercing your heart, I will wipe out the rest of the darkness infestation that has destroyed this world. Know my hatred and feel the purging of the l-"_

_A keyblade stopped his ranting. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you do that" It was Xion._

"_Xion, I order you to put down your blade." Eraqus voiced sounded lighter. Was this fear?_

"_Not gonna happen. Ven, Roxas; take them to the stadium and try to convince the neos to help us. It's the only hope we have left."_

"_You wouldn't dare, Xion."Eraqus said._

"_Hell yeah I would, sir. I do it for love any day. Now go!" She yelled._

_We followed her directions and headed for the stadium. But it was too late. The husks were here._

"_We fight… protect living…" Z said. _

"_Then let's make our stand." Roxas said, taking out his keyblade._

"_There's an emergency flare in the stadium. I noticed the husk didn't like bright lights. It could stunned them long enough for us to kill them off." Ventus recalled about the flares being located one floor above us in the main box office._

"_I'll stay here with S. You go with V and get those flares up." Roxas said._

_Crackling of glass and metal screeching marked the husks arrivals. The neos bit and ripped the husk as best they could. Roxas did his best to aim for the grey targets._

_I followed Ven to the stairs. We got ambushed right away._

"_Rrrgh…." I slammed my fist to the husk and shattered its hold on Ventus. Ventus got up and continued moving. Three more husks came to us. The doorway to the office was within reach but the husks were gaining on us. Ventus made it inside, I closed the door behind me._

"_No enter… fight me…" I charged into the 3 husks. One I sent flying through the glass window. The two others were evading and trying to break through. I bashed the one closest to the door against the railing and sent it falling downwards._

_The last one got me behind the back. "Shit" I thought, I felt pain through my backside. I fell down with my face hitting the floor._

_A brilliant light shone at the center of the stadium. It literally stunned the husk in place. It froze still until ventus stabbed its heart. It vaporized instantly from Ventus'attack._

"_Are you alright, V", I hugged him back to show him my relief and my status. We chuckled that we saved Hollow Bastion for now and needed to regroup with the others to explain._

_As we passed the corner, "Arghh…"I got hit with deep slice across my chest, just deep enough for me to reel in pain._

"_Master, I won't let you hurt V." Ventus armed his blade to his master while I was right below his feet._

_Something was oozing out of me, I touched it. It looked like blood. Warm crimson blood. "Ven… look I'm bleeding."_

_Everyone was looking at this miracle feat. Those that were corrupted no long had red blood, just a dark ooze like when I masked Ventus scent. I couldn't believe I was alive. No, I am alive._

"_Master, look. He's a living now. He isn't infected." Ventus grabbed me tightly and smeared his clothing to my bleeding chest. Eraqus paused._

"_Ven, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you earlier. I believed so hard that the neos and husks could never revert back. But, this changes everything." The master took me and Ven to the hospital for my bleeding chest to be treated._

Ven POV

It has been a several months since V became a living and when our war with darkness ended. The neos slowly were welcome into our society. We fought the husks with the neos' help. They were unable to fight two forces working together. Although we used keyblade to fight the battles, it was love and acceptance that stop the darkness.

The barricades were being dismantled and the world looks much brighter than I have seen for years.

S or should I say Sora became Roxas new fiancé. They moved out of the bell tower to settle near the harbor in a boat house. They seemed to make quite the ruckus and sent us picture when they go touring around the world.

Z learned his name was Zack. A former soldier who reconnected with Cloud, his lifelong friend and soon they became an item. They worked with Master Eraqus. He now leads the rehabitation committee to help restore and rebuild ruined cities.

Xion took up a flower shop in Twilight town. She always sends me vanilla or jasmine flowers and ask if lost my virginity yet? She keeps in touch with Roxas and Sora. Two weeks ago, the five of us visited the graves of Axel and Terra. Xion prepared white lilies for our departed lovers. I saw V and Sora cried as we gave our goodbyes to Axel and Terra.

Each day, the neos are learning or relearning what it means to be alive. V was no exception.

"Hey V, can I pick out a new name for you?" I mused. We sat on the ledge of the bell tower overlooking Twilight Town. V looked so handsome as a living, especially as he retained the golden eyes that marked an infected one.

"Sick of my one letter name now?" V said. V became more vocal and more energetic since the slashing. He kept small traces of the sword wound, but I told him that scars turned me on.

"So what did you have in mind?" Vanitas inquired while sucking me on the neck. He sucked hard enough to leave a mark. He grabbed my waist and I could swear I moaned out too loudly.

"Uhhh…. Wait. I was thinking about calling you Vani." I stopped him from going further in the open.

"Vani?" He looked displease.

"Well, the full name is Vanitas. I wanted to nickname you Vani because it sounded cuter." I blushed. I felt like a schoolgirl trying to ask a boy out.

"Kek, I'll let you call me whatever you want." He licked my ear and got me moaning his new name.

"OHHhhh… Vani…" I couldn't hold back. Vanitas did paused before attempting to unzip my pants. "I'm glad I wasn't hungry for you back then, Ven. You are so gorgeous right now". He rubbed his hand against my check. I nuzzled him back and kept thanking him in thought. Thank-you, Van. Thank-you for giving me another chance to love again.

_NSFW Ven POV_

Vani carried me inside and stripped my vest and shirt off. He nibbled on my collarbone, "Ughh… Vani…" I moaned.

"I keep forgetting my new name. Keep saying it, Ven." Vanitas seductive tone gave me chills.

"Vanitas…" I couldn't speak more while he encapsulated my mouth. Swirling wet organs dance in our connected mouths. Vanitas was leading me, and I couldn't help but follow his commands. He bit my lip when I tried to surface for air.

"Gah…Vani…" I felt so aroused below the waist. I gave him a quick eye gesture to relieve my bottom half. He wasted no time unzipping my jeans down. My boxers could feel the draft of cool air.

"Oohhh… Thanks Vani…Ugh." He flipped me around and grinded against me. He did it so slowly that I felt each second were hours of sexual torment. He showed mercy by leaving me to myself as I clinged to the walls for the support. He retrieved a bottle of lube for the next phase and my manhood was aching for this moment.

"Will-will you be gen-gentle with me, Vani." I stuttered because this would my first time. Even Terra never went beyond kissing and groping.

Vanitas smiled as the lube flowed freely to his hands. "No promises here, but I'll try to accommodate you." He was teasing me hard; using any words or phrases to coax me inside his lustful mind. I wonder if he had been thinking about taking my innocent when we first met.

He sensually massaged my anus and butt crack."Huhh.. ahhhh…."I heard him removing his garment off between the massaging. A poke with his dexterous fingers left me squirming to hold my position. He dug deeper and deeper into my insides awhile stretching the muscle out for the impending penetration.

I felt the head, "Ahhh…it's so big." I was blushing for saying something when it was my first experience.

"Aighh… Ven… you're so tight. God, this feel so good." Vanitas caressed my waist as he fully entered me and let me adjusted to his size. He started his movement slowly. I let out a big moan when he hit a special spot inside me.

"GAHH!" I screamed

"Found it..." He strut his cock harder into me. His hands made their way to my pulsing erection. Thrusting and fisting me. The sensation in my butt was too much for me. Then he pulled out.

He turned me around to view his blushing face. He looked more handsome than before.

"Hold onto my shoulder, I want you to ride me here." Vanitas lifted me up and delicately reposition his penis back into my stretched rectum. I felt more in control and I was sliding myself up and down his member.

"Ah ! Hiee! Ugh!" He was speeding me up by lifting and dropping my butt cheeks.

"Oh….fuck…" Vanitas climax deep inside me. He held me still as his penis pumped more and more semen into me. He kissed me with fervor. I could feel the fluid dripping out of my tender rear. He lay me onto the bed and I still haven't cum to his displeasure.

He went headstrong into my cock. He made sucking sounds and licked my pre-cum like an infant to his mother teat.

"Vani…oh I can't hold it in…" I felt my body go limped from the breathtaking orgasm. I felt so weak, tired and feeling dirty from the sexual act. Vanitas moved up to me to show off his hard earn work. A face splattered with my juice and his stuck out his tongue to reveal a big glop of semen that he was swishing and swirling in his mouth.

"Aren't you going to swall-" Vanitas kissed me and share my libido fluid. It felt so wrong, but his scent mixed with my semen taste so good; like vanilla and sea salt. I felt him grinding our soft and flaccid manhoods together. He stopped and covered us in the blanket veil.

He kissed me on the forehead and I snuggled and kissed him back on the neck. "You're so wonderful, Vani." I couldn't contain my happiness from losing my virginity with him.

"Best moment in my life, Ven. The best." He said stroking me gently. I kissed him on the lips before blacking out. I felt him stroking and breathing on my skin; it lulled me into a blissful dream.


End file.
